


I Don't Like You!

by telepathy01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathy01/pseuds/telepathy01
Summary: He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. The other day he finally managed to work up the courage to tell Scott, his best friend, that he was gay and today apparently the whole school knew.





	I Don't Like You!

**Author's Note:**

> This was basically created because of some fan art I found while scrolling through Instagram and once I figure out how to insert images I'll add it but until then enjoy!

He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't. The other day he finally managed to work up the courage to tell Scott, his best friend, that he was gay and today apparently the whole school knew.

Narrowing his eyes he sees Scott standing by his locker talking to Kira. Slowly approaching the duo he slams Scott's open locker shut. "What the hell man!" Scott exclaims only to be met by a very angry looking Stiles. "What the hell me? No what the hell you Scott! What the fuck man?! I tell you a secret and you tell the whole goddam school?!"

At that Scott looked sheepish "I didn't mean to dude. I recorded it to prove to Lydia I was right but instead of sending it to her I accidentally sent it to everyone on my contact list."

"WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" Stiles screams more out of annoyance than anger. He watched Scott's face crumble and felt a twinge of guilt but refused to apologize. With as much dignity as he could Stiles abruptly turned around before sashaying away like the fabulous gay everyone now knew he was.

He couldn't say he wasn't surprised though. In all honestly Stiles had expected more nasty remarks but besides the few from known homophobes everyone else didn't seem to care.

In fact, it was almost the opposite. Almost every guy from the lacrosse team had tried to ask him whether he considered them hot, or who he was gay for. To say it was weird would be an understatement. He was used to being ignored or told to shut up not asked how hot he considered his team mates.

In second period he took his usual seat next to Lydia and behind Scott. "So Stiles, Scott says you're gay" she states more that asks. He squirms under her intense gaze before nodding slowly. His face pales as he watches a cheshire cat smile erupt on her face knowing it couldn't mean anything good.

"So who's the lucky boy?" she questions. "No one" Stiles huffs crossing his arms. "Oh come on, you know you can tell us who it is. Do we know him?"

Stiles shoots her a glare "Why do you assume I have someone I like? Can't someone just be gay without a crush?"

"Someone can, but you can't otherwise you wouldn't have come out yet" Lydia states. Dammit. Well she had him there, but he wasn't going to budge. Ignoring the blush slowly rising in his cheeks he gives her a hard look "Lydia you're being ridiculous."

"Oh am I now?" she muses with a smirk "Then why are you blushing?"

He squeaks watching as her grin widens. Slowly he slides down his chair ignoring her growing laugh and Scott's curious face. As if Stiles was going to tell him, if he did the whole school would know.

It was in between periods when he was once again cornered by none other than Jackson who looked at him curiously.

"Look can we speed this up here I'm missing valuable food time" Stiles says with an eye roll. "You don't need to hide it Stilinski" Jackson says with a smirk.

Confused Stiles scrunches his face up "What the hell are you taking about Jackson?"

Jackson merely smirks cockily "I know you're gay. I also know who you have a crush on." That got Stiles attention, literally no one knew how'd this jerk figure it out.

"Oh really? Who?" Stiles challenges trying to hide his erratic heartbeat from Jackson's werewolf ears.

"Me."

"I'm sorry what?" Stiles asks rubbing his ears thinking he heard wrong. "It's me obviously" Jackson smirks.

"Riiiight, and I'm going to go now because clearly you've gone insane" Stiles says stepping around Jackson to make his way to the cafeteria. "Don't deny it Stilinski! I know it's me! Everyone likes me!" Jackson shouts following Stiles closely getting weird glances from some students.

Entering the cafeteria he quickly hides behind the first person he see's at their table who just happened to be Lydia. "Get your psychotic boyfriend away from me Lyds" Stiles pleads using the redhead as a shield.

"Jackson!" she shouts immediately stopping the jock who looked embarrassed "Stiles doesn't like you!"

"Oh thank god" he exclaims slumping down on the table.

"He likes Danny obviously." His head shot up glaring at Lydia "I do not like Danny!"

"Fuck you to Stiles!" Danny shouts somewhere of in the distance. "Wait is it Scott?" Kira asks suspiciously wrapping an arm around his torso possessively. "Ew no he's like my brother thats gross."

"Who is it then?" Erica pesters.Having had enough he stood up abruptly before storming out of the school groaning as the wolves followed behind.

"Liam?"

"Is it Greenberg?"

"Please tell me it's not Coach."

Every name got more and more ridiculous until he couldn't take it no more. Derek who had happened to be there to see Cora looked up at all the fuss seeing an angry Stiles charging at him.

Grabbing his arm Stiles lifted it above his head before screaming "THIS IS WHO I'M GAY FOR NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone in the parking look got quite staring at Stiles in shock. Finally realizing what he's done he immediately lets go of Derek's arm letting it flop back to his side.

"I'm so dead" he whispers more to himself flinching as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. "Stiles if you liked me you should have just said so instead of causing a commotion."

Shocked he stared at Derek who just had an amused smile on his face. "How about we go get some coffee?" he asks and Stiles not trusting his mouth nodded dumbly.

Following Derek into his Camaro he shoots the pack a lost look who look just as confused as he did. On the way to the local Starbucks Stiles kept glancing at Derek who seemed to be blushing.

Smiling to himself he had to admit maybe telling Scott that he was gay wasn't such a bad idea after all.


End file.
